I'm With You
by Cloudsoms114
Summary: Yesung & Wookie mengidap leukimia. Umur mereka tinggal 2 bulan lagi. Apa yang akan terjadi dalam waktu 2 bulan? YeWook! GENDERSWITCH! Silahkan baca   MASIH BERLANJUT!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm With You**

**Kim Jongwoon & Kim Ryeowook **

**GENDERSWITCH **

****DISCLAIMER**: Semua karakter punya Tuhan. Yesung oppa punya author(?) **

***digebukin clouds* alur cerita punya author.  
><strong>

**SUMMARY: Yesung & Wookie mengidap leukimia. Umur mereka tinggal **

**2 bulan lagi. Apa yang akan terjadi dalam waktu 2 bulan? **

**Rated T **

**Happy Reading^^  
><strong>

**Normal POV **

Yeoja muda itu duduk ditaman yang teduh itu sambil memakan makan siangnya. Wajahnya yang pucat itu menandakan bahwa cuaca sudah lebih dingin dari kemarin.

"Wookie.. ayo masuk.."

"Nanti eomma.. aku ingin disini dulu.."

"Tapi Wookie.. disini dingin sekali.. tidak baik buat kesehatanmu.." sang anakpun mengangguk. "Iya eomma.. aku tahu.. tapi izinkan aku 10 menit lagi disini.." yeoja cantik itupun mengangguk. "Tapi setelah itu kau harus masuk, chagiya. Arra?" anaknyapun hanya mengangguk dan ditinggalkannya oleh eommanya. Diapun kembali memakan makanannya. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang duduk dibangkunya. "Hai.. boleh aku duduk disini?"

"Boleh." Wookie-pun melihat namja itu, rasanya asing. Karena dia tahu dan akrab dengan orang-orang rumah sakit ini. "Kau orang baru ya?" namja itu hanya mengangguk. "Kau sakit apa?" tanyanya lagi. "Aku... leukimia. Kau?" Wookie hanya tersenyum. "Akupun begitu." namja itupun balik tersenyum. "Kau sudah berapa lama?" tanya namja itu lagi.

"1 tahun. Kalau oppa?"

"Aku 1,5 tahun."

"Tapi aku tidak pernah melihatmu loh.."

"Haha aku baru pindah dari China. Appaku harus bekerja disini." Wookie hanya mengangguk. "Ohiya nama oppa siapa?" tanya Wookie. "Aku Kim Jongwoon. Panggil saja Yesung. 19 tahun. Dan kau?"

"Aku Kim Ryeowook. Panggil aja aku Wookie. 16 tahun."

Tak terasa sudah setengah jam mereka mengobrol di taman indah itu. Mereka asik dengan pembicaraan masing-masing. "Aigoo! Aku harus kembali karena ada pemeriksaan setengah jam lagi. Mian oppa aku tak bisa menemanimu." Yesungpun hanya tersenyum. "Gwaenchana, Wookie. Sana nanti kau dicariin haha." Wookiepun hanya tersenyum sekilas lalu pergi.

**Yesung POV **

Benar kata Kyu. Yeoja itu manis sekali. Apalagi saat tersenyum. Setelah dia kembali ke kamarnya, akupun kembali ke kamarku untuk pemeriksaan juga. "Hai hyung! Bagaimana? Dia cantik kan?" akupun tersenyum. "Ya Kyu! Dia itu incaranku! Kau urusi saja Minnie-mu." Kyu hanya tersenyum evil. "Haha tenang saja hyung. Aku ini tak akan berpaling darinya." katanya lalu bermain psp lagi. Cho Kyuhyun ini saudara sepupuku yang tinggal disini. Dia hampir setiap hari main kesini. Dia juga berpacaran dengan eonnienya Wookie.

10 menit setelah aku berbicara dengan Kyu, Dokter Jaejoong, eomma, appa, dan adikku, Henry, datang dengan wajah –agak- sedih. Aku takut akan terjadi sesuatu. "Hai Yesungie..." sapa dokter cantik itu. "Hai noona... kenapa mukamu bersedih seperti itu?" noona manis itupun menghela napas berat sebentar dan berkata, "Maafkan aku Yesungie.." diapun mengeluarkan air matanya. "Kau itu seperti adikku. Maafkan aku." aku tak mengerti yang iya ucapkan. "Apa maksudmu, noona?" saat aku menoleh, eomma, appa, dan tentu saja Henry sudah mengeluarkan air mata. "Hidupmu... akan bertahan hanya 2 bulan lagi, Yesungie..." katanya dengan muka tertunduk. Kyuhyun –yang baru tahu akan kabar ini- melotot terkejut, eomma langsung memelukku dan appa menunduk. "Ah gwaenchana, noona. Ini sudah takdirku. Dan kalian tak usah bersedih..."

**Ryeowook POV **

Sampailah aku dikamaku dan Sungmin eonnie mendeath glare-kan aku karena aku terlambat 20 menit. Aku hanya terkikik. "Mianhae, eonnie. Aku tadi mengobrol dengan orang baru disini." Aku duduk disampingnya dan dia mengelus rambutku. "Ah apa namanya Yesung, Wookie?"

"Kok eonnie tahu?"

"Haha dia itu sepupunya Kyu, Wookie. Dia itu menarik ya?"

"Ya, memang. Dan tampan juga eonnie."

"Aha! Kau menyukainya kan?" dia membuyarkan lamunanku lalu Sungmin eonnie mengambil hapenya lalu menelpon Kyu. "ANI EONNIE! JANGAN TELPON KYUHYUN! YA KIM SUNGMIN KAU INI!" sudah terlanjur sekencang apapun aku berteriak,dia pasti akan menelpon Kyu dan lebih parahnya lagi, speaker ponselnya diaktifkan!

"Hai Kyu. Sepertinya dongsaeng manisku ini menyukai hyung-mu."

"_Jinjja noona? Waah akan kuadukan itu!_ _Hyuuuuuuuuuungg!_" tersengar suara Kyu berteriak memanggil hyung-nya. "YA CHO KYUHYUN! AKU TAK SUKA DENGANNYA!" dan tiba-tiba saja eomma dan appa masuk. "Wahwah anak kita sudah besar ya, Jungsoo-ah." eomma hanya tersenyum licik. "Benar Youngwoon-ah. Ternyata kau sudah besar ya chagiya..sudah memiliki namjachingu.. haha." eomma dan appa terkikik. "Aiissh eomma ani! Aku tak berpacaran dengannya! Ah sudahlah aku ingin tidur saja." eomma melarangku. "Wookie, dokter Yunho akan kesini sebentar lagi." akupun menarik selimut. "Eomma, biarkan aku tidur sebentar."

000000000000000

"Ah annyeong Wookie.. senang bisa bertemu kau kembali." sapanya sambil tersenyum, lebih tepatnya tersenyum pahit. Aku melihat sekelilingku, dan semuanya seperti habis menangis. "Waeyo, ahjussi? Eomma? Eonnie? Appa?" akupun bingung melihat tingkah mereka semua. "Kau siap dengan kenyataan Wookie?" tanya dokter tampan itu. "Tentu saja, ahjussi." diapun menarik napas berat lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Hidupmu tinggal 2 bulan lagi, Wookie."

**Normal POV **

Namja tampan itupun berjalan-jalan ditaman lalu memikirkan perkataan noonanya tadi. _Hidupmu tinggal 2 bulan lagi, Yesungie_. Perkataan itu selalu terngiang-ngiang dikepalanya.

Diapun duduk ditaman dan dibangku yang ia duduki tadi pagi dengan yeoja manis itu. Diapun merenungi lagi perkataan yang tadi.

"Hai oppa.. sedang apa kau disini?" suara itu membuyarkan lamunan Yesung. "Oh hai Wookie.. aku tidak sedang apa-apa. Ohiya bagaimana pemeriksaannya?" Wookie hanya tersenyum, namun tersirat kesedihan didalam senyumnya. "Aku divonis, oppa.." katanya lalu melanjutkannya lagi. "2 bulan lagi." kali ini perkataannya diiringi air mata dari mata indahnya. Tanpa sadar kepalanya bersender ke kepala Yesung. "Aku harus bagaimana, oppa?" namja manis itu tersenyum dan memegang pipi bulat yeoja itu. "Dengarkan aku. Aku akan membuatmu bahagia selama 2 bulan ini."

"Jinjja oppa?"

"Ne, Wookie."

"Gomawo oppa!" Wookie memeluk Yesung dan membuat hati namja itu berdegup kencang. "Ohiya Wookie, kau maukan menemaniku?" kata Yesung. "Kemana oppa?" tanya Wookie. "Ke taman sebelah rumahku. Disana selain indah, banyak kedai es krim enak. Kau suka es krim?" Wookie mengangguk semangat. "Tentu saja oppa! Aku suka rasa coklat dan strawberi oppa hehe."

"Haha kau ini sangat lucu. Ohiya apa aku bisa meminta nomor ponselmu?"

"Boleh saja. Ini nomornya ya.." Wookie menyodorkan ponselnya dan sudah terpampang nomor ponselnya. Seketika itu Yesung langsung mengetik nomor ponsel dari yeoja tersebut.

"Ah baiklah Wookie.. maaf aku harus ke kamarku. Gomawo buat nomor ponselnya." Wookie hanya tersenyum dan Yesung pergi menjauh darinya.

000000000000000

Namja itu melamun sambil melihat keluar jendela. Yang dipikirkannya hanya satu saat ini. Kenapa dia dan Wookie sama-sama memiliki sisa waktu yang sama.

"Oppa..." Yesung menengok ke belakang. "Waeyo Henli?"

"Aku hanya memberitahumu, aku, umma, dan appa tidak akan menginap disini." Yesung hanya mendengus. "Gwaenchana oppa?"

"Gwaenchana, Henli.."

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu ya. Zhoumi sudah menunggu dibawah. Annyeong." yeoja itu menutup pintu dan pergi.

Ddrrtttttt.

Ponsel Yesung bergetar. Dilihatnya benda itu dan memampangkan nama 'Wookie'.

**From: Wookie**

**Oppa, apa kau sedang ada acara? **

**To: Wookie **

**Ani. Waeyo wookie?**

**From: Wookie **

**Ah! Datanglah ke kamarku. Aku sendirian disini. Kamarku no. 514**

**To: Wookie**

**Baiklah. **

Wookie tidak membalas pesannya. Segera Yesung mengambil mantel coklatnya dan pergi ke kamar no. 514.

Tok tok

"Siapa?"

"Ini aku, Wookie."

"Masuklah, oppa."

"Ada apa kau memanggilku kesini?" Wookie hanya tertawa. "Malam ini aku tidur sendirian. Ah lebih tepatnya sampai besok lusa. Apa oppa mau menemaniku?" ujarnya. "Tentu saja. Ohiya kau besok mau ikut denganku?"

"Kemana oppa?"

"Rahasia. Yang pasti ke tempat yang indah."

"Jinjja?"

"Ne. Sudahlah kau tidur saja. Sudah jam 10. Aku akan menjagamu disini."

"Oppa mau menginap disini?"

"Bolehkah?"

"Tentu saja!" Mendengar jawaban itu, Yesung hanya tersenyum padahal hatinya sangat gembira. Wookie-pun membetulkan selimutnya lalu tidur dengan senyum merekah di bibirnya.

TBC

Annyeong readers! ^^

Gimana ffnya? Jelek ya? Mian huehehehehehe *ketawa setan bareng kyuhyun oppa* *gebukin author* review yah biar semangat ngelanjutin :D maaf kalo ffnya jelek kan author baru belajar bikin ff._. review ya! gomawo:D:D *pergi sama yesung oppa* *digetok clouds*


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm With You**

**Kim Jongwoon & Kim Ryeowook **

**GENDERSWITCH **

****DISCLAIMER**: Semua karakter punya Tuhan. Yesung oppa punya author(?) **

***digebukin clouds* alur cerita punya author.  
><strong>

**SUMMARY: Yesung & Wookie mengidap leukimia. Umur mereka tinggal **

**2 bulan lagi. Apa yang akan terjadi dalam waktu 2 bulan? **

**Rated T **

****Happy Reading^^**  
><strong>

**Normal POV **

"Oppa… bangun.."

"Ah Wookie.. biarkan aku tidur lagi.."

"Tapi oppa! Kau kan berjanji akan mengajak ke suatu tempat." Yesungpun bangun mendengar perkataan Wookie tadi. "Ne..ne.. tapi aku harus menelpon noona dulu. Aku ingin meminjam mobilnya." Katanya. "Tapi oppa mandi dulu.. kau ini sudah bau huahahaha"

Pletak!

Dengan sukses Yesung menjitak kepala Wookie. "Aww!" ringis gadis itu. "Ya Kim Ryeowook! Aku itu biar ga mandi udah wangi tau!" kata Yesung sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Pletak!

Wookie membalas perbuatan Yesung tadi. "Ya oppa! Pergilah mandi dan temui noona-mu itu. Udah sana ke kamarmu. Aku ingin siap-siap." serunya sambil mendorong oppa –kesayangannya- keluar kamar.

**Yesung POV **

"Ya oppa! Pergilah mandi dan temui noona-mu itu. Udah sana ke kamarmu. Aku ingin siap-siap." dia mendorongku keluar kamarnya. Sesemangat itukah dia? Ah yang penting aku ingin membahagiakannya sebelum nyawanya tidak ada.

"Hai Yesungie..."

"Ah noona! Pas sekali kita bertemu!"

"Sepertinya kau senang sekali. Waeyo?"

"Aku ingin meminjam mobilmu. Bolehkah?" aku nyengir. Jaejoong noonapun tersenyum jahil. "Hayoo mau kemana?" katanya. "Eh.. aku... aku..." aku gugup. "Ah sudahlah Yesungie.. aku tahu kau punya hubungan dengan Kim Ryeowook. Haha sudahlah aku ingin ke ruangan Yunho dulu ya. Ini kunci mobilnya. Dan hati-hati dijalan!" ujarnya lalu pergi dari hadapanku. Alisku terangkat sedikit. Darimana dia tahu?

000000000000000

Sesampai dikamarku, aku langsung mandi dan berpakaian. Ah sudah rapih tapi... perutku lapar. Mana suster Key atau suster Tiffany? Biasanya jam segini mereka sudah mengantar makan pagiku.

Tok tok tok

"Masuk... ah suster Yuri! Kemana saja kalian? Aku lapar tahu!"

"Haha mianhae, Yesungie. Aku telat karena agak sibuk. Ada pasien baru disebelah kamar ini."

"Jinjja? Siapa namanya? Ohiya kalau kau sibuk, kemana suster Key atau Tiffany?"

"Hem namanya kalo tidak salah Shim Changmin. Kau bisa berteman dengannya. Ah mereka berdua sedang mengurus Sulli dan Victoria. Mereka merengek ingin ditemani Key dan Tiffany."

"Arraseo.. baiklah gomawo buat sarapannya noona." Suster cantik itu hanya tersenyum dan menutup pintu kamarku lalu pergi.

**Ryeowook POV **

Yesung oppa lama sekali. Sudah jam setengah 11. Katanya dia menyusulku jam 10. Huuh gimana sih dasar pelupa! Aku telpon saja sebaiknya.

_Tuut tuut _

" _Yoboseyo.._."

"YA YESUNG OPPA LAMA SEKALI! AKU SUDAH SIAP NIH!"

"_Haha mianhae, Wookie-ah. __Sebentar lagi aku akan kesana._"

"Baiklah." cetlek. Aku matikan telponnya. Lebih baik aku membaca buku pemberian Sungmin eonnie saja.

000000000000000

Tok tok tok

"Masuk.."

"Hehe mianhae, Wookie-ah. Aku tadi sarapan dulu." katanya sambil cengengesan. "HEI! Kau tidak memakan sarapanmu?" lanjutnya. "Tidak oppa. Aku tidak nafsu makan." balasku. "Ya kau ini. Makan dulu atau kita tidak jadi pergi." ancam Yesung oppa. Aku cemberut dan mengambil makanan dengan malas. "Apa mau aku suapin?" belum sempat aku menjawab, Yesung oppa sudah mengambil makananku dan menyuapiku. "Nih aaaaaaaa.."

"Ya oppa! Aku bukan anak TK tahu!"

"Sudah makan saja!"

Aku menurut saja padanya. Tapi, ada yang aku suka dari semua ini. Matanya ketika dia melihatku. Caranya membuatku tersenyum. Candaannya yang sering membuatku tertawa. Aku suka semua itu.

"Nah ini suapan terakhir Wookie. Aaaaa.."

"Aaaaaaaa..."

"Aaam! Haha kau tertipu!" dia memakan makananku lalu tertawa. Aku menggembungkan pipiku, kebiasaanku kalau sudah kesal.

OHOK OHOOK

"Yaampun oppa kau tersedak! Huahahahahahahaha"

Pletak!

"Ya kau! Ambilkan aku minum cepatlah!" katanya sambil memegangi tenggorokannya. "Nih!" dia langsung mengambil gelas itu dan meminumnya secara tidak pelan-pelan. "Awas oppa, nanti tersedak lagi."

"Ah kau mengkhawatirkan aku ya?"

"Hah? Ani!"

"Ohiya Kyu pernah bilang kalau kau menyukaiku ya?" dia tersenyum evil.

Degh.

"Eh.. a.. ani oppa!"

"Kau itu jangan berbohong padaku! Aku tahu kau tidak berbohong."

"Buktinya kalau aku sedang tidak berbohong?"

"Mukamu semerah tomat, Wookie-ah." aigoo ternyata mukaku sudah memerah. Ah daripada aku terus digoda sengan namja ini, lebih baik aku menyeretnya pergi dari sini. "Kajja oppa! Aku sudah tidak sabar!"

"Nah kau harus pakai ini, Wookie." kata Yesung sambil menyodorkan sebuah penutup mata. "Eh buat apa?" ujar Wookie polos. "Kan rahasiaaaa." Yesung hanya tersenyum evil dan Wookie menggembungkan pipinya. "Baiklah. Ayo kita berangkat oppa."

000000000000000

**Normal POV **

"Nah sudah sampai!"

"Kalau sudah sampai, bisakah kau membuka penutup mata ini, oppa?"

"Ohiya aku lupa!" Yesung membuka penutup mata Wookie dan betapa terkejutnya Wookie. Ini adalah tempat favoritnya, taman bermain. "Nah, kau mau bermain apa, Wookie?" Wookie menarik tangan Yesung dengan semangat. "Aku mau naik ayunan, oppa. Aku merindukan sekali permainan ini." katanya. "Memang kenapa?"

"Dulu, saat aku masih sehat, aku sering sekali ke taman bermain seperti ini bersama Hyukkie, Bummie, dan Sungmin eonnie. Kami selalu tertawa riang saat kami bermain. Sampai aku tahu kalau aku mengidap leukimia dan aku harus tinggal dirumah sakit itu, aku tidak bisa lagi bersenang senang seperti dulu." ujarnya pilu. "Nah sekarang kau senang kan aku ajak kesini?" kata Yesung sambil tersenyum. "Tentu saja! Gomawo oppa." kata gadis cantik itu. 'gomawo dan saranghae, oppa.' Lanjutnya dalam hati.

**Yesung POV **

Mendengarnya bercerita seperti itu, aku jadi sakit sendiri. Entahlah, mungkin aku sudah bisa mencintai Wookie sekarang. Ya, takkan kubiarkan dia menderita sedikitpun sampai waktunya datang.

"Oppa, kenapa kau melamun?" Wookie menggerakkan tangannya di depan mataku dan membuyarkan lamunanku. "Ah, gwaenchana. Kau mau main apa, Wookie?"

"Aku ingin naik ayunan itu, oppa. Kajja!" dia menarik tanganku. Degh. Jantungku lebih cepat berdetak. Aku suka dia tersenyum, apalagi tertawa. Rasanya aku melupakan umurku yang tinggal 2 bulan itu. "Oppa, dorongin..." katanya sambil memasang tampang aegyonya. Ggrrr lucu sekali gadis ini.  
>"Baiklah..." aku mendorong ayunan itu dan Wookiepun tertawa. "Huiiiihhh~ aku senang sekali oppa! Ohiya sini kau duduk bersamaku." katanya sambil menepuk nepuk bangku ayunan itu.<p>

_It's over and done,_

_But the heartache lives on inside (yeah yeah)_

_And who is the one you´re clinging to,_

_Instead of me tonight._

_And where are you now,_

_Now that I need you,_

_Tears on my pillow,_

_Whereever you go go,_

_I'll cry me a river_

_That´s leads to your ocean_

_You´ll never see me fall apart_

Ponsel Wookie berbunyi.

"Yoboseyo… ya eonnie aku sedang ditaman bermain. Bersama Yesung oppa. Apa? Ada pemeriksaan lagi? Oh ayolaah aku ingin bermain disini. Bisakah ditunda? Ne..ne.. aku pulang."

"Oppa, kata Sungmin eonnie, aku ada pemeriksaan, ayo kita pulang.." katanya tidak bersemangat. "Yah.. padahal aku ingin menghabiskan malam ini bersamamu.." kataku berbisik. "Apa oppa? Aku tidak dengar.."

"Eh bukan apa-apa. Kajja kita pulang."

huaaahhh chapter 2 selesai. hehe maaf ya kalo lama^^ nih balesan buat reviewnya:

**: hehe gomawo buat reviewnya :D gomawo juga udah suka jalan ceritanyaaaa. ini udah di update semoga suka yaa^^ **

**Eternal Clouds: hehe iya mereka berdua kan abadi(?) apaitu maksudnya-_- hehe gomawo buat reviewnya! ini udah di update lagi hehe semoga suka^^**

**Shin Hyu Ra: iya aku ga jago kalo buat yg lambat-lambat hehe mianhae._. sip ini udah dilanjutin semoga suka yaaa^^ **


End file.
